I was one of them
by Nevermind555
Summary: Il était bien l'un des leurs. Et le meilleur. #136649 était voué à un avenir brillant au sein de la Division de Récupération. Jusqu'au jour où il tourna le dos à toutes les conventions.


**I was one of them**

La journée avait été ordinaire. Il venait d'honorer sa liste d'âmes à récolter, sans pitié ni délai. Il était cependant hors de question de s'octroyer du repos ; l'inactivité n'engendrait que la paresse et donc le désescalade en bas de l'échelle. Et cet employé modèle se donnait corps - et... âme ?... - à son travail.

Il s'était vu convié, lors d'une assemblée extraordinaire, pour y être officiellement félicité.

Le fleuron de la Division de Récupération. L'employé montant. Un exemple. Solide. Sûr.

* * *

#136649 ne s'accordait que peu de repos. Tout au plus se plongeait-il dans la lecture attentive des innombrables règles régissant la vie des Shinigamis en fonction.

Les humains... étaient si faibles. Cependant, leur arracher la vie demeurait un acte complexe.

En devenant un citoyen de l'au-delà, 136649 avait gagné en vitesse et en puissance. L'immortalité, elle, n'était qu'une forme d'expiation.

* * *

Il était devenu une légende en récoltant les âmes de Robin des Bois et Marie-Antoinette de France. Rien ne l'avait perturbé dans son travail, ni plaintes ni gémissements.

Il était cité en exemple lors de la formation des nouveaux arrivants et lorsque des bleus le croisaient au détour d'un couloir de l'Organisation, c'était l'événement !... Une véritable rock star. Le mouvement, pourtant, le laissait de marbre. Seule comptait la tâche de laquelle il devait s'acquitter.

* * *

Il s'était pourtant permis une seule et unique fantaisie ; celle de soigner son look.

Costume de rigueur, sombre, long pardessus de couleur similaire, cravate sur col blanc, bottines et élégant catogan en faisaient un être à part - arborer un tel look, non conventionnel, était généralement _toléré _par les Hautes Autorités. L'essentiel étant de rendre une liste des morts impeccable.

* * *

Ainsi, siècle après siècle, il effectuait son travail sans la moindre variation de comportement. Loyal jusqu'à la moelle, d'une célérité exemplaire, il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à tomber... comment dire ?... sur un os.

Le rouage était si parfait que rien ne semblait pouvoir enrayer l'irréprochable mécanique.

C'était sans compter sur cette essence qui échappait à toute chimie... l'amour. Ah, l'amour.

L'amour auquel il ne pouvait prétendre.

* * *

L'amour, chacun le sait, est un véritable poison. Qui s'insinue dans les veines, se distillant à chaque organe - le coeur étant le plus sensible du lot.

Sa faux venait de trembler au lieu de frapper. Le regard phosphorescent passait du nom sur la liste à la victime agonisante. Même sur son lit de mort, dieu qu'elle était belle !...

Il avait été incapable de lui arracher le souffle de vie restant. Incapable.

Il avait baissé la tête, résolu d'être anéanti, sentant combien sa vie manquait de sens à présent.

S'il avait été humain, il aurait bien tenté de lui faire la cour... mais qu'attendre d'un être piégé entre deux mondes ?...

* * *

Ainsi, elle devint son seul, unique objectif. Il accomplissait désormais son service sans la moindre conviction, motivation à zéro. Puis il prenait du temps à l'observer, toujours placé en hauteur, indétectable. Elle était devenue _son _obsession !...

Il venait de faillir et à présent il trahissait les règles mêmes qu'il avait appliquées depuis des siècles. Il avait beau se les réciter en boucle, son nom venait de s'effacer de toute liste, échappant ainsi à la mort imminente.

* * *

Tiraillé comme jamais, torturé jusqu'aux jointures de son être, tourmenté par la dualité qui se jouait en lui, #136649 avait perdu tout son panache.

L'épier lui rendait comme une bouffée de vie. L'épier sans se déclarer.

* * *

Il se mit à développer un fort ressentiment contre le système de l'Organisation.

Et il devint désireux d'en faire basculer les fondements mêmes. Oh, il en aurait la force et la puissance !...

Il savait pertinemment que ce pas ne tolérerait aucun retour en arrière et qu'il porterait _à vie _le fardeau d'une telle rébellion.

* * *

Il l'avait fait ; détruisant la plupart des Q.G., trônant sur des ruines. Et il avait, en offense ultime, emporté sa faux avec lui au lieu de la restituer.

Puis il était allé se déclarer, grimant sa nature de peur de la voir s'enfuir.

Il ne pouvait ni décliner sa véritable identité ni pouvoir prétendre à un mariage. Il demeura l'amant de l'ombre, dominant un serment en déroute.

* * *

L'ombre. L'ombre était tel un vêtement duquel il s'était paré.

Le mystère qui l'entourait ne le rendait que plus séduisant encore ; peu loquace et sombre.

Il se mit à haïr ce personnage, finissant par opter pour son antithèse.

Dans une ruelle peu passante de Londres, il s'établit.

Il conserva un métier en rapport étroit avec la mort ; s'occupant des corps et non plus de l'âme.

Gérant déjanté d'une boutique de pompes funèbres, il occupait son poste avec le même dévouement que jadis.

* * *

C'est au milieu de cette horde décharnée qu'il découvrit le rire. Et ce fut au beau milieu d'une toilette mortuaire, événement totalement banal, qu'il eut son plus bel éclat de rire, à s'en rouler parterre, tout en se tenant les côtes. Il s'était mis à parler avec une voix éraillée, toujours prête à s'envoler, se racontant lui-même des farces au sujet des défunts.

L'expérience fut si marquante qu'il décida d'être payé en rire lorsqu'il délivrait des informations concernant le monde souterrain qu'il côtoyait de par son métier.

Il reprit contact avec l'unique descendant de la famille à laquelle il était attaché, veillant sur lui comme du lait sur le feu. Hélas... son âme était déjà corrompue. Qu'à cela ne tienne !... Il trouverait un moyen de basculer le sort, diable ou pas.

* * *

Opiniâtre et appliqué, ennemi déclaré du pouvoir en place, le Shinigami tourné croquemort ne reculait devant aucun sacrifice pour atteindre le but ultime ; faire vaciller les fondements mêmes de la mort en personne. Il la verra s'effondrer, sur un dernier sursaut de rage, et il partira dans le meilleur éclat de rire au monde !...


End file.
